


Let Me Help You

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Abuse, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara and Alex are real sisters, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Alex talks to Kara and some things come to light.





	1. The Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Kara and some things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself I had another story idea so here is the first chapter.

The past year Alex has been worried about her sister because Kara hasn't been acting the same. She's barley seen her sister unless she shows up at her work to take her to lunch or something and over the last 6 months she hadn't really seen her at all despite attempts of trying. Kara's been noticeably jittery while also being fidgety and jumpy while constantly apologizing for some of the most minuet things even when it's not her fault. Even though she would apologize a lot she would also become rather bitchy at times. Her sister has gotten noticeably thinner, paler, looking almost sickly at times and seems to use a lot of concealer make up while wearing long sleeved clothing and pants almost as if she's trying to hide something. Alex found that her sisters phone had been disconnected and had recently quit her job at CatCo which surprisingly had Cat worried. It seemed that Cat like Alex had become worried about Kara with her change in attitude and how she started to look and dress then when she quit unexpectedly without giving any real reason it just made her postitive that something was wrong.

When Alex went to her sisters apartment she found that Kara had moved out a few month ago and ended up having to get Maggie to help her find out where she moved to. It turned out that Kara moved clear across the country to Gotham and was living in a run down apartment building. The part of the city that she lived in was known to be high in crime especially drug related crime. The police try to do what they can there but with out the proper funding their manpower is spread short and the local political corruption didn't really help either. Alex decided that she needed to check on her sister and took a plane out to Gotham. After renting a vehicle and finding the right address Alex parked and headed inside knocking on the door.

"I said get the fucking door but apparently I have to do every god damn thing around here!" Alex heard a female voice say from inside. The door swung open revealing a tall rather musclier woman with brown hair wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket that said 'Silver Banshee's' on the back along with a white skull graphic. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm looking for my sister Kara." Alex told her while noticing that the other woman recked of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"So you're the big sister she used to never shut up about." The woman said as she sized Alex up. "Hey babe get the hell out here you got company." She yelled not taking her eye's off of Alex.

"You don't have to fucking yell Siobhan! The apartment isn't that big!" Kara yelled reaching the the door. "A......Alex! What......what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You just up and moved without a word." Alex looked at Kara then to Siobhan and back to Kara. "Kara could we talk in private."

"There's a cafe down the street we can go to for a bit." Kara said.

"Babe can I talk to you for a minute." Siobhan asked.

"Alex give us a minute." Kara said as her and Siobhan walked in closing the door but leaving it cracked. They started whispering but it was still loud enough that Alex could hear them.

"I don't want you leaving with her." Siobhan said.

"It's just my sister."

"Yea who's also a cop. We don't need her snooping around."

"It'll be fine! Just give me an hour."

"I just said I don't want you leaving!" Siobhan said tightly grabbing Kara by the wrist.

"You're hurting me." Kara said trying to pull away.

"Kara is everything alright?" Alex called out.

"I......yea......yea I'm fine."

"One hour Kara! If I have to come after you you're going to have a lot more than a sore wrist to worry about." She tossed Kara's arm aside. "You understand me?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good." Siobhan lifted Kara's head placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you you know that right."

"I know......I love you to."

After their conversation Kara grabbed her purse and her jacket which was like the one Siobhan has on graphic design and all. Since the cafe was just down the street they walked instead of driving. After arriving they ordered some coffee and took a seat.

"Why did you move without telling anyone?" Alex asked

"It was a sudden decision. Siobhan was only in National City temporary for work so when she had to come back to Gotham she wanted me to come with her."

"Who exactly is she anyways?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Since when are you gay?"

"Since always, why else would I never date guys."

"It's just.......you never said anything."

"Because I don't think my sexuality is really all that important. What do you expect me to do? Go around telling everyone?"

"That not what I meant.....its just you usually tell me everything."

"Look Alex there's plenty I don't tell you. For instance did you know I'm the one Maggie cheated on Emily with?" Kara said looking at Alex who had a surprised look her face. "By the look on you're face I'm going with no you didn't know. I'm not surprised Maggie never told you."

"Okay so I guess you don't tell me everything." Alex sighed letting out a deep breath. "You could have at least called you know."

"I don't have a phone."

"Why?"

"Siobhan she.......she doesn't really like me talking to other people. She says that if I want to talk to someone I have her."

"That's pretty controlling you know. Honestly she comes off like a real bitch."

"She not controlling if that's what you're thinking. And she's not a bitch she's just..........protective. Plus you caught her after work so she's tired."

"Is she the one that's left all the bruises and marks on you that you've been covering up for the past year?"

"I......N.......NO! She......she doesn't hurt me."

"Really? So where did you get that bruise that's already forming on your wrist? It certainly wasn't there untill after you two had you're little talk which I heard by the way."

"I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"Am I really? Because it's pretty obvious she hits you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Alex." 

"Really Kara!?! I can see all the caked on concealer that's all over you're face and neck!"

"You don't even know her and yet you're going to sit here and pretty much accuse her of abusing me! She doesn't hit me Alex so just drop it besides you know how clumsy I am."

"Jesus Christ Kara don't be stupid!"

"This was a bad idea I should never have come here with you." Kara said as she stood up but knocked her purse over by accident. "Damn it!"

As Kara was picking her stuff up off the ground Alex noticed a syringe hanging out of the purse and grabbed it. Alex knew exactly what it was, she was a cop and had dealt with heroine enough times when on the job. This explained Kara's weight lose, why she had become pale and was at least partially why she always seemed jittery.

"Drugs Kara really! What the hell!" Alex said holding up the syringe.

"Give that back!" Kara demanded as she tried snatching it.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself Kara."

"I'm a grown ass adult Alex! I can make my own decisions so just mind you're own damn business!" Kara yelled. "Now give it back!"

"What kind of sister would I be if I let you have this! Hell what kind of cop would I be!"

"Alex come on I need it! If I go back with out it Siobhan she'll........." Kara cut herself off.

"She'll what? Hit you some more?"

"I......."

"Kara please let me help you. You can come back to National City with me. We can get you into rehab and then after you can stay with me untill you're back on you're feet." Alex said pulling Kara into a hug.

"I..........no! Just no Alex I can't." Kara said pushing Alex away.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm.....I'm happy here and Siobhan she.....she loves me." Kara said standing there crossing her arms as she looked down.

"Kara you don't hurt the people you love like this."

"I......I gotta go." Kara started walking away but Alex stepped in front her.

"Kara please 'PLEASE' let me help!"

"I don't need help! Just.........just leave me alone!" Kara pushed past her sister walking off.

"KARA!" Alex shouted trying to get her to stop but it was no good.


	2. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to the last chapter and made it so Kara had moved to Gotham a few months before the actual start of the story. I also made it so that it was with in a 6 month period that Kara had started to avoid her sister.

On Kara's walk home she was thinking about the conversation that she just had with her sister Alex. Kara couldn't help but think how dare Alex try to tell her how to live her life! She loves Siobhan and Siobhan loves her and even though she loves her sister she wanted Alex to stay out of her relationship. Siobhan takes care of her, protects her, puts a roof over her head, makes sure she's clothed and fed. Her girlfriend gets a little mad sometimes but doesn't everyone she thought to herself. Sure they had their problems but so does everyones relationship. Finally geting home she walked in and she knew she had to tell Siobhan about Alex taking the syringe and she knew she would probably be mad. Being mad was an understatement she was furious. Siobhan started yelling and throwing things which Kara knew was a precursor for what would happen next.

"I.....I'm sorry." Kara cried.

"Sorry 'SORRY'! Sorry isn't good enough!" Siobhan backhanded Kara across the mouth busting it open. "That shit isn't cheap! I don't work so you can waste 'MY' money by losing shit! "Grabbing Kara by the throat she slammed her against the counter yelling in her face before throwing her to the floor where she kicked her in the ribs making Kara gasp in pain. "I'm going to the bike club. I don't feel like dealing with you tonight so don't be here when I get back but i expect you to be here to fix my dinner before I get home from work tommrow!"

Siobhan left leaving Kara laying there crying, gasping and wincing in pain. After painfully getting up she grabbed her purse and and left like Siobhan told her. Siobhan got like this from time to time getting mad and taking it out on her while making her leave for a night and it was best to just do as she said. As Kara walked down the street it started raining washing off her concealer which made Kara groan because that's just what she needed right now. On top of the pain in her chest Kara was starting to get jittery needing a fix since she hasn't had one since this morning. Kara went to the normal dealer she dealt with and bought more, enough to make her feel better. She didn't have anywhere to really go so she just went into a small alley and took the drug she just bought. She started to feel sleepy but didn't want to sleep there so she walked out of the ally. After a bit of forcing herself to walk she bumped into someone.

"S.....s......sorry." Kara barely slurred out.

"It's okay no harm no foul." The woman looked at Kara noticing all the bruises and how the woman looked pale, clammy and was sluggish. "Are you okay?" Before she got an anwser Kara collapsed in unconsciousness but luckily the other woman caught her keeping her from hitting the ground. "Shit! You are definitely not okay! Come on wake up! Wake up! I'd prefer it if a cute girl didn't die in my arms!"

The woman gently laid Kara down on the ground making sure she was on her side incase she vomited. She pulled out her cellphone and called 911 and to her dismay had to dig into Kara's pulse for an ID so she could be identified. When the ambulance arrived the woman went with them when they took Kara because oddly enough she wanted to make sure the blonde was going to be okay. She may not know the blonde but that didn't mean she didn't care what happened to her. There was a reason she use to be a cop which was because she wanted to help people, people like this blonde. To her it was obvious that this Kara girl had overdosed because she had dealt with it plenty of times when she was a cop. It was also obvious that someone had beaten the hell out of her and was probably someone she was close to, she knew the signs of abuse. She herself went through addiction problems except instead of drugs it was alcohol so she still knew the struggle. This woman felt that maybe she could help Kara in some way maybe convince her to get help for the drugs or file a report on whoever hurt her.

Several hours later and Kara was waking up to bright white hospital lights and the same pain in her chest on top of a bad headache. She tried to sit up but it hurt and she felt weak and as she strained herself more someone walked into the room.

"Whoa don't try and get up." A female voice said while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Wh......where am I?" Kara stuttered.

"You're in the hospital."

"What? Why? How?" Kara asked.

"You overdosed on heroine that's why. And as for why you're here it's because I called the paramedics when you fell unconscious after bumping into me."

"I.....I'm s....sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Hey no it's okay it's no bother at all! I'm glad you're okay I was kinda worried."

"Worried? But you don't even know me." Kara said confused.

"What I can't be worried about a complete stranger? Especially a beautiful one with pretty blue eye's." The woman said with a bit of a chuckle getting a blush out of Kara.

"I....thank you."

"No thank you's are needed." The woman said as she sat down in the chair that was by the bed. "Names Renee Montoya by the way." 

Renee was a thin but very well built and toned woman that stood around 5'8. She had long black hair and gorgeous brown eye's and her skin was a beautifully tan brown similar to Maggie. She was standing there in blue jeans and a black tank top that showed off her curves and muscles which Kara couldn't help but trace with her eye's. Renee was very beautiful and she seemed to be so nice and caring with a smile that sent shivers down Kara's spine. Kara thought to herself about how if she wasn't with Siobhan she would ask Renee out in a heartbeat.

"I'm Kara Danvers."

"I know.......I uh had to dig in you're bag for an ID so hope that's okay."

"It's fine you did what you had to."

"Miss Danvers you're awake that's good! I'm Dr. Hamilton the ER Doctor on call today. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I could die." Kara groaned.

"Yes well let's not do that a second time." Dr. Hamilton said.

"Second time?" Kara said confused.

"You flatlined while we were trying to stabilize you and flush your system. If Renee hadn't been there when you fell unconscious you very well could have died."

"You two know each other?" Kara asked since the doctor rather causally knew and said Renees name in a way that suggest that they did in fact know each other.

"If you can call constantly patching her up because she can't stay out of trouble knowing her then yes I guess I do."

"Oh come on it's not that frequent." Renee said with a pout.

"It is actually and we're getting off topic. Miss Montoya if you could give us some privacy please."

"It's....it's okay she can stay." Kara told her. She trusted Renee, she didn't Know why but she does.

"Very well." The doctor cleared her throat. "Now miss Danvers aside from the obvious drug overdose we also found a broken rib as well as several healed fractures not just on the ribs but also on other parts of you're body some of which were never set right. With out being set right I can almost guarantee that you're probably in pain most of time. You're entirely to thin seeing as how you're severally underweight, so much so that you're pretty much just skin and bones while being borderline malnourished. Then on top of all that you're practically covered head to toe in bruises that you've obviously been covering up with clothing and make up. If it somehow couldn't get any worse you have a freshly healed gunshot wound on you're left shoulder that was sloppily treated and stitched. And we have found no medical records from here or National City showing you've seen a doctor for any of these medical issues especially the broken bones."

After taking a deep breath the doctor continued.

"Frankly you have problems with drug addiction and there's evidence that suggests that you're being physically abused. In light of the evidence I am by both law and hospital procedure required to file a report of my finding with the authorities."

"Please don't do that!" Kara said.

"Unless you can give me a completely valid reason for the injurys then I won't have to. So can you give me valid reason?"

"I........." Kara trailed off.

"That's what I thought. Because I have to file a report and because it's part of my job I have to ask, is there someone at home or work that is abusing you? Do you feel safe at home or work?

"No.....No ones abusing me and I'm fine at home."

"And work?"

"I don't work." She couldn't exactly tell the truth about that part. She was working but it wasn't exactly the type of work she could tell people about.

"I obviously can't make you tell me but I urge you to at least talk to a physical abuse support group at the very least. Now Miss Danvers I also highly recommend that you check yourself into a rehabilitation center. Here at the Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial hospital we have an excellent rehabilitation ward. I would really like you to think about checking yourself in because next time you might not be so lucky and that's if you're body doesn't fall apart from the drug use first."

"I......I'll think about it." Kara said as she looked away. "When can I leave?"

"We already admitted you but you could leave now if you really wanted to but I'd advise you to stay till morning so we can keep an eye on you incase of complications."

"I'd rather just leave."

"Can you at least give me an hour to finish the tests we were running?"

"That's fine I guess." Kara said getting a nod from the doctor before she walked out.

"Kara I know it's not my place especially since we don't really know each other but i think you should listen to the doctor." Renee suggested.

"I'm fine."

"Except you're not. Look Kara I've got to go but if you need anything, anything at all even if you just need to talk you're more than welcome to call me." Renee told her as she gave Kara a business card with her private number written on the back.

"Tha.......thank you for everything."

"It's not a problem." Renee smiled giving Kara's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving.

Renee wasn't sure what it was about Kara but she couldn't help but worry about the blonde headed woman. Even with her issues Kara was still a very attractive woman and obviously she noticed how the woman's eye's trailed her body like they did. Maybe there was something there to explore she thought to herself but then again maybe it was just her lonely talking. Renee hasn't been with anyone in any compacity since she was engaged to Kate Kane which was a little over a year ago. While Renee was deep in thought while leaving a tall red headed woman wearing the same kind of jacket as Kara and Siobhan walked into Kara's hospital room.

"Kara?"

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"The hospital called me, I didn't get the message untill just a little bit ago though."

"Why did they call you and not Siobhan? She's my emergency contact."

"I might have pulled some strings and had that changed awhile ago." Ivy said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust Siobhan to take care of you. Besides she's passed out drunk right now anyways."

"But she always takes care of me."

"Takes care of you? So that's why she leaves these bruises on you? That's why she broke you're rib? Why she got you addicted to drugs?"

"She doesn't hit me and I don't do......."

"Kara I already talked to the doctor and besides I already I knew about the abuse and the drugs. All the times you've been to club meetings or been around for work I've seen the the bruises despite you're attempts to hide them. With the drugs you're forgetting that I've caught you a few times doping yourself up, sure you tried to lie but honestly Kara sometimes you suck at lying." Ivy told her.

"Why can't anyone just mind there own business!"

"Because people care about you Kara that's why. And the way Siobhan treats you is just wrong."

"Right you care so much that that's why she's you're friend and why you keep her around."

"She's good at her job and has done a lot for the club and as far as being her friend well she hasn't really been my friend in awhile the rest of us just tolerate her."

"If you know so much about what's going on then why have you never done anything about it?"

"Iv kicked her ass several times for what she does to you. And I've tried to get you to leave her, even offered to let you stay with me. But you always make excuses and turn my offer down." Ivy said standing next to Kara taking her hand in hers. "I care about you Sunshine and when I see how she hurts you it takes every fiber of my being not to take her out back of the club and put one between her eye's! You deserve better." Ivy brushed a strand of hair out Kara's eye's.

"I love her Ivy. When I met her she was so nice, so caring, so romantic and charming."

"I know you do but that's what she does Kara she draws you in with the charm and then takes advantage once she has you under her thumb."

"She can change she's said she will she just needs time."

"You can only give someone so much time." Ivy looked Kara in the eye's. "Kara I've asked before and I'm asking again come stay with me please, let me show you how you deserve to be treated."

"Ivy I don't........I don't know. I need some time to think about everything."

"Take as much time as you need I'll always be around. But at least stay tonight since you don't have anywhere else."

Meanwhile a few hours later Alex was on phone with Maggie talking about her conversation with Kara and how she walked off. Alex wanted to know about this girlfriend of Kara's but her and Maggie couldn't just use there status as cops to find out so Maggie suggested using an old friend of hers who was a private investigator. So here Alex was walking into a building and heading to a door that says 'The Question Private Investigators'.


End file.
